Love Across Time: A New Beginning
by SoaringxDragon
Summary: Despite the combined effort of Great Red and Ophis, Issei still dies from Samael's curse. Devastated and heart broken, Rias is approached by Ophis with the idea of traveling back to the past. With the chance to reunite with the man she loves, Rias and the ORC are sent back in time to be with the one they lost. IsseixHarem RESPONSE TO A CHALLENGE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello all, Dragon here to bring you a Highschool DxD fic! This is my response to a challenge by ****Dragonblaze9173****. He wanted to see a fic about time travel when Issei dies in volume 11. Normally people who right about time travel at that specific point have Issei go back. However, ****Dragonblaze9173**** had the idea of sending the Occult Research Club back instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Highschool DxD, If I did then Issei would still be a pervert, but he would actually be good at it.**

**I am staring this off at volume 11 where Issei is in the dimensional gap and dying but I am going to do my rendition of it. Well, I know ****Dragonblaze9173**** has been waiting for this, and I know others have been too. So without further ado**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 1

The dimensional gap is a realm in-between worlds. It is also known as the endless void, filled with nothingness, save for the mix of iridescent colors in every direction and the immobile floating Gogmagog. This place was the former home of the Dragon God defined by infinite, Ophis. Now it serves as a free place to roam for the True Dragon defined by dreams, Great Red.

Currently there were four entities together in the dimensional gap. All four were what are known as dragons. The first was an enormous red western dragon. This dragon was known as Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon. The second dragon took the form of a young human girl. She had long black hair, pointed ears, grey eyes, and was wearing gothic lolita attire. Lying next to her was the other two dragons. The third dragon was the red dragon emperor, sekiryuutei, Ddraig. However, he was nothing but a soul for his body had been destroyed long ago. He currently resided in a sacred gear, a device created by God from the bible given to humans. Among those consisted the 13 Longinus. These sacred gear were separate from the rest due to the face that they possessed the power to kill Gods. There also existed what was known as Balance Breaker which unleashes the full power of the sacred gear due to a bug in the system God from the bible created. Ddraig's sacred gear was known as the Boosted Gear which took the form of a red gauntlet with a green gem implanted on the backside of the hand. It granted the user the ability to double their power every ten seconds. It also had the ability to transfer the power to other people or objects. Right now, it was in its balance breaker state. It took the shape of a red armor with the motif of a dragon. Inside the armor was the last dragon.

The fourth dragon was a devil that was once human. He was considered a dragon due to having the spirit of the Welsh dragon Ddraig residing within him. He was average height, had short brown hair, and light brown eyes. He was the possessor of the Boosted Gear, Hyoudou Issei. Currently, he was dying due to receiving the curse of Samael, the ultimate dragon slayer.

His body was being destroyed from the inside. He was being made a new body from the flesh of Great Red and infused with the power of Ophis. This was thought to have worked to save him, however due to the fact it came from dragons, it had little effect against the curse and was rejected by his soul. What was left of that soul was weak and drained from trying to fight the fate it was dealt.

"Ddraig, Issei is dying. He doesn't have that much time left," said a frowning Ophis. "My first friend is dying and leaving me."

[I know that Ophis! But he can't die, he won't! He is my partner, the one who has faced great dangers and survived! The one to overcome any obstacle thrown his way!]

"Ddraig, I can feel it draining what's left of me." Issei faintly smiled. "There's still so much I want to do, so many people I have to look after. Everyone in our group is fragile, including Ophis here. I can't…..just dump everything…..on Kiba, that's not…what best friends…should do." His breathing was becoming labored. _Rias_, he thought. _I'm glad I confessed to you. I just wish I could see you one last time._

[Issei! Get a hold of yourself! Stand up! You always stand up! Azazel and the others are going to open the dragon gate for us so you have to stand up! Issei!]

"Issei." Ophis' voice was small and filled with sadness. She never knew she could feel this way. The only time she expressed sadness was when it concerned her former home, the dimensional gap. Now she was experiencing the emotion because she was losing the one person who accepted her and wanted to become friends, her first friend.

Issei closed his eyes and continued to smile. "That's not…fair Ddraig, calling me by my name…right at the….end. Ophis, you have to…..be good. Go and see…..Rias, she and the others will…..watch over you...and make sure that you're not…..alone." _Rias, I love you._

"Issei. Issei!" Ophis called his name but her words never reached his ears. She pounded on his chest, but he would never feel it. "ISSEI!"

"_**Rghaaaaa!**_" Great Red cried out, a roar filled with sadness.

[Dammit! I, wha-]

Just then, a magic circle appeared below Issei's and Ophis' body, engulfing them in light. This magic circle was special though for it is the one used for calling dragons and forcibly summoning them. It was known as the dragon's gate. Azazel and the rest of the Gremory group along with the Vali team where using it to summon Issei and Ophis.

In the basement of a hotel in the underworld city of Lilith, the Gremory group, Vali team, Azazel, and Tannin who was called to help, all awaited the summoning of Issei and Ophis. Azazel's jewel of Fafnir was glowing in a golden light, Vali's body was glowing white, while Tannin's body was glowing purple. The presence of a dragon was needed to use the dragon's gate and there were three available to boost the gate's power.

The room was engulfed by a bright light. Everyone had to cover their eyes to shield them from the intensity of the light. When everything settled down, what appeared at the center of the room were a crying Ophis and 8 crimson evil pieces of pawn.

(Rias POV)

I stood looking at the middle of the room where a crying Ophis sat beside 8 evil pieces. What caught my eye was the fact that Ophis was alone and I recognized the pieces. After all, they were mine. I would recognize them anywhere, since they were the same ones I used to reincarnate my fiancé all that time ago. The ones that should be in his body right now…in Issei's body. Yet, they were here but he was not.

"That damn idiot!" I turned to see Azazel yell out and drop to his knees. His eyes began to fill with tears. There was only one thought that came to my mind as to why he would be in that current state.

I looked around the room. Vali was looking at me only to turn away and look down when I met his gaze. His face held a solemn expression. I turned to Tannin-sama only to see his hair cast a shadow over his face as he looked down just like Vali.

From the corner of the room, a crimson light flashed as a magic circle with the Gremory symbol appeared. From the circle appeared my onii-sama and Grayfia. They both took one look at Ophis along with the evil pieces and both looked down, holding the same expressions as Vali and Tannin-sama.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed answers. "Where is Ise?" Azazel, Vali, Tannin-sama, onii-sama, and Grayfia all looked at me. From behind me, my slaves were all waiting for an answer to my question, the answer to the question that was plaguing all of their minds. However, after several moments, no one spoke up and answered. They all looked at me like they knew something they didn't want to tell me. "Why won't anyone say anything? Where is him? Why are the evil pieces here but not him? Where is Ise?!"

Still no one answered. I then walked up to Ophis and knelt down beside her and shook her to get her attention. Even though she was the one of the strongest beings in the world and my actions might anger her, I didn't care. "Ophis! Where is Ise? He went to rescue you from Shalba. You are here now so that means you were with him. So where is he?! Where is Ise?!"

The anxiety I was feeling only grew stronger with each passing second. She looked up at me with her grey tear filled eyes. "Rias, Ise is gone."

Her words hit me and heart beat rapidly. Once my peerage heard what she said, I turned and heard Asia and Ravel break down crying while Koneko adopted a grim look on her face. Akeno became lifeless and her eyes were drained of any emotions. Yuuto was clenching his fists to the point blood started streaming down his hands.

I brought my attention back to Ophis. "What do you mean he is gone? Why isn't he with you? Where did he go?" A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see it was my onii-sama's.

"Rias."

"Onii-sama, Ise is missing. We need to find him."

His face contorted like he was in pain.

"Rias, Ise is gone. You won't be able to find him because he is no longer alive."

I quickly shrugged his hand off me and stood facing him. "What do you mean he is no longer alive?! That can't be! Ise is not dead!"

Azazel was then the one to speak up. "Rias, his evil pieces are here. We tried to summon him but all we got in return were all of his evil pieces of pawn. The only way that would happen is if he-"

"NO! Don't you dare say it!" My anger was rising and I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes. "Don't you dare say Ise is dead! He can't be, there is no way he can be, not my Ise!" I picked up his evil pieces and held them to my chest. "Ise! Ise!"

I then felt the arms of my onee-sama wrap around me and pull me into her embrace. My tears were falling now without restraint. "ISE!"

…

…

…

…

Several days went by. The underworld was facing destruction from the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch. All of the monsters made by the Longinus Annihilation Maker were rampaging along with Khaos Brigade. All high class and ultimate class devils had been called along with their peerages to fight back and protect the underworld. Help was being sent from various factions but none strong enough to destroy the Jabberwocky. The reason was because of the wielder of the True Longinus, Cao Cao. Because of his Longinus, sending anything in a god class was taking a risk of being killed.

However, I didn't care. The world could burn for all I care. There was no point in even living. A world without Ise isn't a world I want to live in. Without him, I just couldn't care about anything anymore. I've been sitting in my room crying since the day I found out he would no longer come back to me.

I had always loved him. Ever since the first time I saw him look up into the club room window and stare at me, I started to fall in love with him. After that one time, I would continue to watch him and he would come to the old school building and look up in hopes of seeing me. Normally it would be after one of his attempts of escape from being beaten by the kendo club for peeping. However, there were times when he would just come on his own, alone. At those times, he would sit in the grass and just look up at the window I would always go to. When we saw each other, we would stare into each other's eyes for Maou knows how long, then I would turn away and he would get up and leave. At first it was always curiosity that got me to keep going to the window to watch him, although I could hardly sense his power back then due to how small it was. But after a while it became a routine for us.

Eventually she happened, the fallen angel Raynare. In an odd way, it was actually a blessing in disguise. Because she killed him, it gave me the perfect opportunity to reincarnate him. And the fact that he actually summoned me while he was dying when instead he should have summoned Akeno or Koneko. Then there was the rating game with Raiser and the engagement party which he came running into just to fight so I could decide my own future. It was like we were meant to be, right from the beginning. No matter what kind of situation we found ourselves in, we would always find a way out of it together.

But now it is all gone. I can no longer have him as my future husband. It was killing me inside. My heart felt like it was dead. My heart just couldn't beat with joy without him in my life. And to think I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I didn't get one last kiss with him or even get to experience making love to him. No longer could I have a future with him as the father of my children. No longer could I have him as the love of my life.

There came a knock on the door and in walked Ophis. She told me how Ise instructed her to seek me out after he was gone so that we could watch over her. I honestly didn't mind. It wasn't that fact I didn't care about anything in this world anymore. It was more because it was a request from the man I love. For him, I would do anything.

"Rias, I have a question."

"What is it you need Ophis?" I didn't even bother to wipe the tears from my face.

"Rias, I think I have a way to for us to see Issei again."

My mind went blank at her words. I could only think of one thing. "How?"

"I can use a spell to send us back to a time when he was alive. I will be able to send all of us, your peerage, you, and I back so we can be with him again. All of us will keep our memories of this future so we can change the point of when he dies."

Time travel? We could be sent back to when he was alive. If that happens then we can prevent him from dying again. "Where do we begin?"

…

…

…

…

I awoke in a familiar place. It was a dark room with magic symbols on the walls and floor with one big magic circle with the Gremory clan symbol in it. There were two couches and a coffee table in the middle. Towards the back of the room was a desk and chair. Behind that was a built in shower. The only thing providing light to the room at the moment was from the sun through the window. This was without a doubt the Occult Research Club room.

Around me were some of the members of my peerage which were Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko as well as Ophis. The last thing I remember I was in my room when Ophis walked in and told me about traveling back in time to see and save Ise. Now we were back at school in the club room. Everyone was starting to come to and looked around confused. "Ophis, what happened? The last thing I remember is us talking in my room."

"I told you Rias. We went back in time."

I was overcome with shock. Did she really cast the spell already? That wouldn't explain why we were here in the club room. "You're saying we already went back in time? When did you even cast the spell? And why are we here in the club room? And where are the others? I thought you said the whole club would come back with us, not just Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko. And where is Ise? Shouldn't he be here?"

"All of us came back. However, we are not all together because at the time, not everyone was together or met you. It is possibly the same for Issei."

"Rias, what is going on? What are you talking about?" Akeno looked at me, concern evident on her face. Yuuto and Koneko were looking at me the same way, waiting for an answer.

"Everyone, Ophis used a spell to send us back in time to when Ise was alive so that we can be with him again and change the future so we can prevent him from dying."

All their eyes shot wide open and they stared speechless at Ophis and me. "Everyone, we need to think of what time we are in. Ophis said the reason none of the others are here is because we might not have met them yet. Seeing as Xenovia and Asia aren't here with us, that means this must be before they joined us. This leaves us at the time Issei was still human."

"Bucho, that means he is going to be killed again by that fallen angel," Yuuto quickly shouted which quickly caught our attention.

Just then as if on cue, I felt the presence of a fallen angel release her power.

"This power! Rias its-"

"I know Akeno. Fallen angel Raynare." My anger quickly rose. The person I detest, Raynare. She used my Ise and played him for a fool just so she could kill him. This time I will not hesitate to act. "Everyone, I am going alone. If we all go then we might mess up ever meeting Asia. I will be fine on my own." I created a magic circle and was engulfed in light.

(Issei's POV)

Man, life is sweet. I, Hyoudou Issei, am currently on my first date with my hot girlfriend Amano Yuuma. Black hair, violet eyes, she would make any guy lucky to have her. We went through our date and now were in the park. She said she wanted to come here when the sun was setting. Being a good boyfriend, I followed her where she wanted to go.

Strangely, there weren't any people around. The park was completely deserted. I didn't care though because it just improves my chances of getting lucky. We were holding hands when suddenly, she ran over to the fountain and stopped. "Issei, I have a request."

"What is it Yuuma-chan? Just ask and I'll do it."

She turned around and stared at me with her violet eyes and radiant smile. Although, her smile seemed dark somehow and her eyes were cold. "Would you die for me?"

"Umm, I'm sorry Yuuma-chan but can you repeat that again? I don't think I caught that right."

"Would you die for me?" All of a sudden, she sprouted two black wings from her back. They were made out of feathers and she used them to hover a little off the ground.

"Yuuma-chan, what's going on? Why do you have wings?" I didn't understand the situation or just what was her deal. She has wings, normal people don't have wings.

"Issei, just die!" She created what looked like a glowing spear out of thin air and threw it straight at me. I didn't know what to do. The spear was flying so fast I didn't have time to react. My eyes widened as I waited for what would be the cause of my death.

Out of nowhere, a ball of what looked like red and black energy flew at the spear. When it made contact, the spear was disintegrated into nothing. I was too shocked to say anything. Yuuma-chan's expression changed to a scowl.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

From behind a tree appeared a beautiful young woman. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. She had blue-green eyes and crimson red hair. I recognized her right away. Anyone from my school would. She was the most popular person in the academy, third year Rias Gremory.

"Crimson red hair? You're the devil heiress of the Gremory clan, aren't you?" Yuuma seemed to know her somehow. She said heiress though so did that make her a princess?

"Good evening Amano Yuuma, or should I say fallen angel Raynare? I hope you don't mind but I won't allow you to kill Ise. Instead, you are the one who will end up dead." She then released what I could only think of as killing intent. The whole area seemed to drop ten degrees.

Yuuma-chan narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my real name?!"

"Oh I know about you. Not a lot, but I do know about you. I know you approached Ise a few days ago on the bridge while he was walking home just so you could play pretend and ask him out on a date for today. And at the conclusion of the date, you would bring him here so you could kill him. You even created a barrier to keep people away. While he was dying, you would tell him to blame God for putting the sacred gear inside of him."

I listened to their conversation and was seriously freaked out by everything I heard. How did Gremory-senpai know about how Yuuma-chan and I met and about our date? Was she stalking me? The only time I've ever even seen her notice me is when I would go out by the old school building and look up at the second story window where she would be.

And what about Yuuma-chan. She really tried to kill me. Gremory-senpai said she was faking wanting to go out on a date just so she could actually kill me. There's also the fact of what they were able to do. Yuuma-chan was able to create that spear out of what looked like light and I'm pretty sure that black and red energy ball thing came from Senpai. Yuuma-chan said Senpai was a devil and Senpai revealed Yuuma-chan to be a fallen angel. Those things are what you hear about in manga and anime. They shouldn't be real but yet here are two examples right in front of me.

"How can you know about my plan? There is no way you should know! Well, it just looks like I'm going to have to kill both a pathetic human and a damn devil today. Light is toxic to a devil so eat this!" She then created two more spears and threw them at Senpai. Senpai in return, fired off more of those blasts to destroy the spears.

"Is that all? You are going to have to try a lot harder if you want to kill me," Senpai said with a smirk on her face.

Yuuma-chan in return, glared at her. "Then how about this?!" She made three more spears and threw them all right at Senpai. But, while Senpai was blasting the spears out of the air, Yuuma-chan quickly made a fourth spear and threw it right at me.

I was pierced in my gut. I tried to pull out the spear but when I reached for it, it vanished. My senses were paralyzed. My body felt heavy and cold as I fell to my knees.

Senpai watched and became enraged. "You bitch!" She then fired blast after blast in hopes of hitting Yuuma-chan. However, Yuuma-chan was prepared and had already flown off once she saw the spear pierce me. By now, she was long gone.

I hit the ground and as soon as I did, Gremory-senpai ran over to me. "Don't worry Ise, it will be alright."

The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was her pulling out what looked like crimson chess pieces.

(Rias' POV)

Despite me coming to try and save him, he still ended up in dying. As I held him in my arms, I pulled out his evil pieces so I could reincarnate him back into my servant. I placed all 8 of the pawn pieces over his chest.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!"

I waited a few moments for the resurrection process to begin. However, nothing happened. All 8 of my pawn pieces didn't become one with his body. I repeated the process but still nothing happened. I started to panic. Why wasn't it working? I didn't do anything different than last time. I was getting really scared because the window for me to resurrect him after he dies was getting shorter. I tried it a third time but to no results.

"Ise! I can't lose you. Not when I finally got to see you again. Why can't I resurrect you? What am I doing wrong? Is this punishment for going back in time to be with you?" Tears were starting to fall from my eyes. "I can't take living in a world without you in it. I don't want a life without you by my side. I want us to get married and make love. I want us to have a family and live happily together. So please, please come back to me!"

My tears wouldn't stop falling. As I pulled him in close and embrace him, a few of my tears fell on the evil pieces. They all let out an electric spark.

"What? What is going on?"

The sparks continued for a few moments before glowing brightly in crimson light. Then something that brought more tears to my eyes happened. One by one, the pieces were slowly entering his body. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

I was getting him back.

….

….

….

….

We left the park and I teleported us to his old room. I decided to stay the night with him. It wasn't like when I needed to bath his body in healing magic when he was attacked by Dohnaseek. I just couldn't stand to be away from him right now.

I set him down on the bed and stripped us both down before crawling into bed with him and pulling him close to me. I was so happy to have him in my arms again.

The next morning, we awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He lazily reached to turn it off. After, he turned over and we made eye contact. I smile at him. "Hello Ise."

However, he quickly jumped and fell off the bed. He then crawled away until his back was against the wall.

"Ise, what's wrong?"

He then said the words that would make my heart ache.

"Just stay away from me you no good devil!"

**(A/N): And chapter 1 complete. I think this was a good place to stop. Again I would like to apologize for I have been very busy with work and I am now working days and nights so I only get a little bit of time to work on my stories and chapters. Well this is the start of the challenge. Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think so far. And favorite and follow. Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello all! Now before you say anything, I HAVE A LIFE! And what I mean by that is, I have been extra busy with work. I know you have been waiting for this chapter for a while now and well just stop complaining because here it is; also i am sorry it took me so long. Also again with how busy I am with work, don't work for family, it is nothing but stress and headache.**

**Well without further ado….**

**On to the chapter! **

Chapter 2

In a white world lies an all-white room; inside stood a table with many chairs surrounding it. In those chairs were various people. All of them were looking at the vision of the man that changed their ideals. The man was none other than their Kouhai, Hyoudou Issei. The last thing they all remember was being ready to sacrifice their fragment consciousness' to save Issei's soul from the curse of Samael. But now they were back in the past before their Kouhai ever unlocked the Boosted Gear; back when he first died by being impaled by a spear of light from the fallen angel Raynare. Alongside the vision of Issei, there also were two spheres floating on the center of the table. One sphere was red while the other was black. These two spheres represented the powers of Great Red and Ophis that were used to try and make Issei's new body after his old one was destroyed.

"It seems we have been sent back in time," one past host said. "At least our Kouhai can live on now. If I am right, we are in the time before he came into contact with the oppai."

"Yes, yes that is right," said another host. "The question now is what are those two powers doing here? They were from the future so they shouldn't have come back with us."

"It must have been an effect of traveling back. The real question is what to do with them." A man in white stepped out to voice his thoughts. He is what was born from the stolen Hakuryuukou fragment. Issei referred to him as Albion-senpai. "With these powers in his body, he would be stronger than he was before"

"He wouldn't have to go through such a hard time during the ordeal with the devil from the Phenex clan," came the voice of a woman. This woman was known as the strongest female Sekiryuutei, Elsha.

"I agree with Albion. With the extra power, our Kouhai who we placed our hopes in can continue to grow and make miracles happen. He will move forward to achieve his goals and change the future." This time it was a man who spoke, the man who is viewed as the strongest Sekiryuutei, Belzard. "After all, that is how he convinced all of us, the rest of you. He said he would show us the future and lead us to the path of heaven shining in crimson light."

"Belzard, you know what would happen to us," said Albion.

"We are all aware Albion, Belzard and I have already put our hopes in him, we will not be afraid to do so again," claimed Elsha with a smile. "But what say the rest of you?"

Albion was the first to speak up. "I helped him before to unlock his crimson armor; I will continue to believe in him. I will help him."

"We all decided before hand to sacrifice ourselves to save his soul from Samael's curse," one past host said. He then looked around to the others who each nodded their head in agreement. "If this will help change his future for the better then we all agree to do what needs to be done. We will help his life with Rias Gremory."

Just then, crimson light started to fill the room. "This light…." Elsha began. "It seems she has found him in this time and is trying to make him whole again."

Everyone turned to look at the vision at the center of the table. What they saw was the sight of Rias Gremory holding Issei's body while placing eight evil pieces of pawn on his chest. They all waited for the moment when the pieces would enter his body and make reincarnate him into a devil. However, there was a problem and something went wrong. None of the pieces entered his body.

"What is going on? Why isn't anything happening," asked Elsha.

"It seems the pieces currently don't have enough power to reincarnate him." Belzard was the one to speak up. "Looks like we have to alter the evil pieces as well." A red aura then enveloped Belzard.

"It looks like you have the right idea." A white aura then engulfed Albion.

"It looks like this is it then, again," Elsha said with a smile while red aura surrounded her. One by one, every past possessor was enveloped in a red aura.

"For Hyoudou Issei!"

(Issei's POV)

I awoke in my bed to the sound of my alarm clock as I lazily reached to shut it off. The last thing I remember was being on my date with Yuuma-chan. We went around town to many places like the arcade and coffee shop. Afterwards, we went to the park because she wanted to see the fountain. Then what happened next was…

I suddenly felt something soft in my hand. I looked down and then noticed a figure lying next to me in my bed. The first thing that came to my eyes was the color of, crimson hair? There is only one person I know of with crimson hair and that's…..Rias Gremory. All of a sudden, everything that happened last night came rushing back to me, Yuuma-chan trying to kill me and then Senpai showing up. I remember she had this sort of power that looked like it destroyed whatever it would touch. And then there was what Senpai really is, a devil.

She seemed to be awake too and we made eye contact as she smiled at me. "Hello Ise."

The next moment I quickly jumped out of my bed and crawled away until my back hit the wall.

She put on a confused expression. "Ise, what's wrong?"

Then, the words just flew right out of my mouth. "Just stay away from me you no good devil!" I didn't even think of what I was saying, before I spoke. I saw her face darken a little like she was sad, but why?

"Ise I-"

"Just stay away from me!" I cut her off and looked away. When I looked back, she sunk down a little. Getting a good view of her now, I noticed just how beautiful she was but also one important fact, she was naked. Then I realized I was also naked. Wait, why was I naked? "What is going on? Why are you here in my bed?"

She took a moment before she answered. "Ise, how much do you remember of last night? From you comment, seem to remember a little, but how much?"

"I remember everything. My date, what Yuuma-chan is, what you are, your fight, and me dying. What I want to know is how I am still alive and why, why you are here, how did you know about my date last night, and why are we both naked?"

"Very well, I shall explain everything I can at the moment." She took a breath before proceeding. "The reason I knew about you date with the fallen angel is because I have been watching you for some time now. I know the fallen angels were targeting you so I kept an eye on you to see what would happen. As for why you are still alive, I reincarnated you. Now you are a devil like me. The reason we are naked is because I had to heal your wound and the best way to do that is to have skin contact."

My eyes became wide as I was filled with so many emotions. I was killed by my first girlfriend, I died and now I was brought back to life as a devil by Rias-senpai. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why would you reincarnate me into a devil? Why bring me back to life?"

The thing I noticed was that she bit her lip and was filled with what looked like more sadness before answering. "I….The reason I reincarnated you was to turn you into my slave."

"Your slave?!"

"That's right. From this moment on until the day you die, you will be my servant slave."

"I see." I looked down. I was feeling so overwhelmed. To top everything off, I'm now a slave to a devil. "Look I-"

I was cut off by my door opening and someone I did not need to enter my room. "Issei honey, breakfast is ready. It's time to get…..up."

Crap, Kaa-san. "Listen Kaa-san, this isn't what it looks like. This is just-"

"Make sure to get dressed honey, and come on down." Mom then slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. A moment went by of complete silence. "DEAR!" Crap.

"What's wrong honey?" My Tou-san shouted all the way from downstairs.

"IT'S ISSEI! HE HAS A….A…."

"What is it dear?"

"A NAKED WOMAN IN HIS ROOM!"

"WHAT?! DOES THAT MEAN HE IS A MAN NOW? MY SON IS A MAN NOW!"

"DEAR, OUR LITTLE BOY IS GROWN UP NOW! I COULD BECOME A GRANDMOTHER! MY SWEET LITTLE BOY!"

I couldn't help but face palm at hearing the conversation between my parents. I looked over and noticed Senpai was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason," she said while avoiding looking at me.

Suddenly remembering that I was still naked, I got up off the floor. "Look, I think we should get dressed and go downstairs."

"Very well." She then sat up on her knees. I averted my gaze and put on some boxers as well as my uniform pants. "What's wrong? You can look if you want you know?"

"I'd…I'd rather not. Please excuse me, I have a lot to think about." I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. As soon as I stepped towards the dining table, two pairs of eyes were focused on me. I quietly took my seat and placed my hands on the table as I folded them and twiddled my thumbs. "Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"Issei," they both say in unison.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too son."

A silence fills the whole area. None of us make a sound as I stare at them and them at me in return. That changed when the fourth person entered the room. "Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san."

They both looked at her. I could tell right away that they were both amazed by her beauty with so many question running through their heads, most of all wondering if we really had sex. "Good morning," they both managed to say after a whole minute. She took a seat next to me at the table and eventually we all began to eat our meal. While we were eating, I noticed how my parents kept stealing glances at Senpai. After we were done, I gathered all the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. I walked back to the table to say goodbye to my parents before I left for school. "Well Senpai, are you ready to go? We don't want to be late for school."

She looked at me and put on a smile. "Wait outside for me Ise and I will join you in a bit. I wish to speak to your parents first." I looked at her and became scared for my parents. "I am not going to do anything; I just wish to speak with them privately for a moment." After looking at her for a minute to see any signs of whether she was lying or not, I decided to do as she asked and waited outside for her.

….

….

….

….

….

Both Rias-senpai and I were now walking through the gate of Kuoh Academy. And right away, all eyes were on us. The whole time we were walking, I kept thinking about what she talked to my parents about. What was weird was the fact that her eyes were a little red when she came outside. It almost looked like she had been crying. Senpai got looks of adoration while all the looks I got were hate filled glares. Plus, people were even gossiping about our situation and weren't even trying to be subtle about it.

"What is that pervert doing with Rias-oneesama?"

"Why is someone so vulgar walking next to her?"

"She must have been blackmailed into it!"

"That bastard, die!"

People were saying all kinds of thing around us. However, I wasn't really paying attention to any of it. The truth is, I was still wrapping my mind around the fact I'm a devil now. How would I live my life now? What about my parents? What if they find out? What would I tell them? I was so caught up thinking about everything that I didn't notice we were now inside the school.

"I will send someone to find you later. Until then."

With that Senpai turned and left. And as soon as I did, I felt a weird sensation go off in my head. I turned around and stepped to the side as I saw two fists thrust right where my face was a moment ago.

"Issei you bastard! What the hell was that? Why was someone like you with Rias-senpai?!" In front of me stood a bald guy whose name is Matsuda. This certain baldy just so happened to be one of my best friends.

"Traitors should be punished and die!" The second guy had hair but also had glasses, Motohama.

"Guys, I don't feel like talking about it so just do me a favor and drop it." I had too much on my mind to listen and deal with their crap right now.

"Tch, as if we would let you off that easy."

"Die!"

They both swung at me with the intent to punch me in the face, but I merely sidestepped out of the way to avoid getting hit. Before I could speak up and chew them out for trying to hit me, I was interrupted by another bothersome sight.

"Hyoudou Issei!" I turned around and was met with the sight of the kendo club, which was filled with nothing but girls, surrounding us and looking right at me with the intent to kill. "What the hell was a perverted beast like you doing with Rias-oneesama?"

Great, more people to bug me about it. By now, a crowd was forming around. "Look, I don't want to talk about it so just please, drop it."

"As if, you've crossed the line. A vulgar pervert like you should be punished for even looking at the great Rias-oneesama!" Then one of the girls stepped out and swung her shinai at me. However, a sight which would surprise everyone there including me occurred; I caught the shinai mid swing. Everyone looked on with shocked filled faces.

"I said drop it!" The ferocity in my voice caused her to take a step back. I proceeded to walk to class when two guys blocked me. I then tried to move around them but they both moved also to continue blocking me. My hands moved on instinct when I grabbed both of them by the collar and brought them closer to my face. I gave them both the hardest look I could. "Move, now." Afterwards, I shoved them aside and everyone behind them cleared a path, and so I made my way to classroom.

...

….

….

….

….

All day during class everyone would look at me, some sending me hate filled glares while others studying me due to the shock from this morning. People from other classes even came by at lunch to peek inside the classroom at talk about me like I wouldn't be able to hear them. I just ignored every single one of them and looked out the window. All the attention was really starting to annoy me but it wasn't like I could do anything about it.

The classroom door slid open and in walked the prince charming of the school, Kiba Yuuto. However, I wouldn't even have to look up to know it was him because there is a certain thing that happens whenever he walks into the room, all the girls scream his name in adoration. It honestly amazes me how the girls can go from glaring at me and wishing for my death to shouting his name and pleading him to go on dates with them.

I tuned out all the noise and just went back to looking out the window. I would have just left if it weren't for the fact I needed to wait for the person Rias-senpai would send for me. What took me by surprise, and everyone in the room, was when Casanova walked over to me to get my attention.

"Hyoudou Issei?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Rias-buchou has sent me to get you."

_Buchou? _I got up out of the seat. "Alright then, lead the way."

With his signature smile he turned around and led me out of the classroom. All the while you could hear the girls making inappropriate comments about how I would corrupt their prince and even how they thought we were a gay couple. At that last comment I just sped up my walking.

We ended up leaving school only to walk in the direction of the old school building. "Where are we going if you don't mind me asking?"

He slowed his pace and started walking beside me now that no one was around. "We are going to the old school building. Buchou runs the Occult Research Club and a classroom in the old building was provided for us to use as the clubroom."

_Occult research? _A thought came to mind about why Kiba was in a club that had to do with the occult when I remembered just what Senpai really is. I remember her telling me how I am now a reincarnated devil and also her slave. I was wondering why he would be in a club under Senpai when….

"So umm, are you a-"

"Devil?"

I stopped walking and looked at him. "How did you-"

"Buchou told us what she told you this morning, how she told you the truth. It's really not my place to say but since we are already on the subject then I guess there is no harm in telling you, you would find out anyways so it doesn't matter. All of us in the Occult Research Club are reincarnated devils."

"So I'm not the only one then?"

"No. There are more of us Iss….Hyoudou-….san."

"(sigh) Whatever, just lead the way."

And with that, we continued to the old school building. Once inside, we passed by many rooms, but one in particular stood out from the rest. It was a room with chains and a lock on the door. However, the part that really caught my attention was the fact that the lock was open and just hanging on the side like it had served its purpose. I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to follow prince charming.

When he stopped, we came to a room with double doors. Kiba stood straight and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Buchou, I have brought him like you asked."

The first thing I did was take in my surroundings. The classroom had weird symbols and designs all around on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The most noticeable one was the big magic circle looking one in the middle of the room. There were also a couple of sofas and a coffee table. On one sofa there were three people sitting down, all were girls. One had white hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure. She was currently eating snacks. One good look at her and it was obvious she was the one people treated as the school mascot. She was the 1st year Toujou Koneko. The second girl I did not recognize but I guessed she was also a 1st year due to her also having a petite figure along with blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Both girls were wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's last girl I also didn't recognize. She had long black hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in what can only be described as gothic Lolita.

In the back, what sounded like a shower could be heard? It was then I saw a shower curtain and a shadow behind it. The shadow took the shape of a female, and from what I remember of her figure, I guessed was Rias-senpai. Standing next to the shower curtain was a woman I recognized as the other Great Onee-sama of the school. She had long black hair tied with an orange ribbon in a ponytail and violet eyes. She is the 3rd year Himejima Akeno.

As soon as I entered the room, all eyes were on me. Everyone looked at me with eyes filled with what looked like happiness and longing? I don't know why those two emotions came to my mind when I looked at everyone but they just looked that way. It was probably because there was a new devil slave they could boss around who could do the entire grunt work.

Before anything was said, the sound of the water turning off and hit my ears. I looked over to see the curtain being pulled back and out walked Senpai fully clothed using a towel to dry her hair. She smiled at me when she saw me but I kept a straight face and looked away.

"So, mind telling me what I am doing here?" I already had an idea but I just had to be sure.

Senpai walked over to the couch after she was done drying her hair and pat the spot next to her. "Come, sit and I will explain and answer any questions you may have." I did as she said and walked over and sat next to her. "As I told you this morning, you are no longer human. You are now a reincarnated devil who serves under me in me peerage."

"Your slave."

She put on a smile I could tell was forced. "Yes, technically you are now my slave. The reason you were killed was because of what you possess inside of you." I raised an eyebrow to that. "There are things created by God from the bible called Sacred Gears. Only humans can possess them and along with there being a wide variety of them. Many people recorded in history have been Sacred Gear possessors. Among those there are thirteen Sacred Gears known as Longinus. The Longinus class Sacred Gears have the power to kill God or Maou." She paused and looked around the room. "You Ise, have a Longinus."

My eyes went wide after hearing what she said. I thought back to when I was with Yuuma-chan. So the reason she wanted to kill me was because I have a Longinus in me. "What is my Sacred Gear?"

"Hold up you left hand and concentrate on the strongest emotion you can think of."

I did as told and brought my left hand up in front of me. I closed my eyes thought of an emotion and let it fill me as a weird sensation started taking over my left forearm. I opened my eyes and thrust me arm forward. A red light covered my arm. When it died down, a red gauntlet appeared that went up to me elbow. The gauntlet was red in color while the claws for fingers were black. On the back side of the hand was a green gem. Finally, there were little red protrusions sticking out of the side of the gauntlet with two long yellow one sticking out the end of it. In a weird way it looked like a dragon arm to me.

I looked at everyone to notice a look of shock, Senpai's was quickly replaced as she continued to explain to me. "That is your Boosted Gear. The reason it is a Longinus is because of its ability to double the user's power every ten seconds along with being able to transfer the power to any object or person. It holds the spirit of the Welsh dragon Ddraig."

"So I have a dragon inside of me?"

"That is correct. Due to this, you are part dragon and devil, thus being more susceptible to their respective weaknesses."

She went on to explain to me more about why I was targeted and how being a devil and part dragon would grant me both benefits and weaknesses. After, she explained to me what evil pieces were and how all of her peerage was granted one depending on the potential or amount of power they possessed. I found out I was a pawn, the weakest and most sacrificial piece. I was a slave and a pawn. "What about everyone else?"

She pointed to each person as she explained about their pieces. "Koneko is my rook. Through her piece, she is granted immense strength and defence. Yuuto is my knight with tremendous speed. Gasper is my bishop which grants him-"

"Wait! Hold up! Did you just say "him"? That's a girl, there is now way that she is a he!"

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't explain before. Gasper is actually a guy who likes to dress in women's clothing."

At her words I broke down on my hands and knees. "It can't be. It's not a girl but a boy, a he not a she."

"Umm Ise?" Senpai looks at me with worry and concern.

I quickly turn and grab onto her shoulders. "It's a bishounen, not a bishoujo!"

"Ano, I am sorry to disappoint you Ise-senpai."

I turn to see Gasper apologizing to me for being a boy instead of a girl. "Oi! Why the hell are you wearing women's clothing?"

"Ano, I just feel comfortable in women's clothing. I also like the style."

I couldn't take it and my heart broke at this news of this twisted reality. I held back the coming tears. "Let's just continue the explanations."

Senpai still had a concerned expression on her face. "As I was saying, bishops grant excellent magic prowess. And lastly, Akeno here is my queen who has all the traits of a rook, knight, and bishop."

"So then I'm the only throw-away piece?"

Everyone again adopted shocked faces. However, Senpai gave me a hard look as she seemed to be a little angry at my statement. "Don't you EVER say that! Do you understand me?! You are not someone I would throw away, Ise, nor is anyone!" She then adopted a sincere look as she brought a hand up to cup my cheek. "In fact, I would go as far as to say you are my most important one," she said with a smile.

As weird and somewhat wrong it felt for me to do, I grabbed her hand and brought it away from me cheek. "Even if you say that, in reality the pawns are the sacrificial ones. The only time they could really be of use is if they were to promote, but then again they can only do that in enemy territory. Thus, still leaving their only true purpose as a sacrifice."

"Ise-kun, you shouldn't say that about yourself!" I looked up and instead of Rias-senpai, it was Himejima-senpai who spoke up this time. "In chess, even a pawn can take out the king. Just believe in yourself like we all believe in you," she said with a kind smile.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, there's nothing special about me. Okay, I have a very dangerous sacred gear but that's it. Take that away and I'm just me, nothing more."

"…Not true."

I turned and was surprised this time that the small gothic Lolita girl was the one who spoke up. She looked directly at me with an emotionless face. "Ise has me. Ise is special."

I looked at her, confused by what she just said. "What are you talking about? Actually, who are you? No one really said who you were."

"….Ophis."

I listened to her, waiting for her to continue. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"…Yes."

I was pretty certain that I wasn't the only one to sweat drop a little at her answer. "Okaaayy. Then nice to meet you too Ophis."

"Ise-senpai, your strong heart will guide you."

"You too Toujou-san?" I looked around at everyone in the room. "Is there something I'm missing? Why does it seem you all know me very well when I have never even spoken to any of you before today?" I shook my head. "Look, I'm just going to leave. This is all a bit too much for me to think about right now."

And with that I turned to leave.

(Rias' POV)

As soon as Ise left the room, everyone turned to me a put on troubled expression…..well everyone except for Ophis who just continued to have an expressionless face. "It's as I told you all earlier, he doesn't remember any of us even though we all remember him."

Akeno then spoke up. "Rias, what happened? The first time he wasn't like this. The Ise we remember was more energetic about being a devil. Now he just seems troubled by all of it."

"It's strange. Normally Ise-kun would be shouting about being a harem king and fulfilling his lecherous desires. But now it's like Akeno-san said, his perverted nature is being suppressed due to the troubled state of mind he seems to be in," Yuuto said while he had a hand underneath his chin in a thinking pose.

"Normally I can sense when Ise-senpai thinks lecherous thoughts but during the whole conversation, not one passed his mind. Not even a single thought about your oppai, Buchou."

"Ise-senpai was too quite like compared to normal."

Koneko and Gasper, Ise's precious Kouhai, also seem troubled and confused by the way Ise is acting now.

"….Ise." We all turn to look at Ophis. "Ise saved me. Said we were friends. Ise and I, friends. But Ise doesn't remember me." For the second time since Ise's death, we all see Ophis' face change from being emotionless to being filled with sadness.

I sigh. "I don't know what to tell you all. We can't just tell him we are all from the future and the reason we came back was because he died. He might not trust us then and be even more troubled about what to do."

"_Just stay away from me you no good devil!" _

I clutch my heart. "Ise."

"What…What if he doesn't accept us like last time," asked Akeno with a fearful look in her eyes. "What if he doesn't accept me? I'm also a fallen angel. I'm the same as her, the one who killed him!"

I notice Akeno start to hug her sides. She is afraid to be rejected by Ise for what she is. Since her mother's death, Akeno has had problem with her heritage which led to her fallout with Barakiel, her father. When Raynare killed Ise, she left a scar on his heart and made him dislike fallen angels. She confronted him about it and revealed to him that she is part fallen, but he replied with a smile. He told her he didn't like fallen angels but he still like Akeno because "Akeno is still Akeno". Later, he became the reason Akeno and Barakiel reconciled and started talking again. She depends on him as her emotional support.

Looking at everyone else, they all react to Akeno's question a different way. Koneko starts to visibly shake in her place. Ever since our training in the underworld when the gathering of the young devils began, Koneko had the hardest time since she was afraid to use her senjutsu. However, that changed when Ise comforted her. He promised to stop her if she ever went out of control with her powers. And ever since then, she has opened up to him and has not feared her nekomata heritage. But if Ise weren't to do that then she would be closed off and isolated.

The same can be said about Gasper. He, like Koneko, feared his power and shut himself away in a box as a means to hide himself from the world and other people. He willingly accepted loneliness because he was afraid to hurt others with his uncontrolled powers. But like Koneko, Ise was there to give him the confidence and courage to step outside the box and face whatever life throws at him. He showed Gasper he wasn't afraid of his power and even admitted to being jealous of it due to the fact it could be used for some of his lecherous plots. Then there was the confidence Ise instilled in him to stand up for what he believed in as a man with the lessons of the "Gremory group males".

Then there was the other Gremory male, Yuuto. For the longest time, since I saved and reincarnated him, he held an extreme hatred for anything having to do with the church and above all else, holy swords and Excalibur. He thought of nothing but revenge for what he and his comrades went through during the church's Holy Sword Project. He didn't believe he needed any friends or even deserve to have any, much less continue to live. Then Ise came along and changed his way of thinking and thoughts of not deserving to live. Since then, Ise became his first and best friend. They are actually more like brothers. They watch each other's backs and trust one another. Even though he didn't show it as much as the rest of us, I know Yuuto was just as devastated over the news of Ise's death. The reason he didn't let it show was because of a promise he made with Ise. He told me how Ise and him had a conversation one day about if one of them were to die then the other would be strong and support the rest of us as best they can. He cares about Ise so much that he put aside his feelings to fulfill his promise to him.

Ophis was someone none of us, or anyone in the universe for that matter, would think would be as emotionally attached to Ise as she is. He stayed behind in the dimensional gap to rescue her from Shalba Beelzebub so she wouldn't be alone or used anymore. She told me after he rescued her, even though he was dying, he put a smile on his face and asked if she wanted to be friends. When we met with her before the promotion test, she was very stoic. But after spending time with Ise, she started showing emotions and actually became sad and cried over his death. He was her first friend and she wants to continue that friendship.

Lastly there is me. I wouldn't even want to begin to imagine what my life would be like if it weren't for Ise. For starters, I wouldn't have been in a relationship with him as my boyfriend and secret fiancé. Instead I would have already been married to Riser. Because of Ise, I was able to fulfill my dream of falling in love with someone who loves and cherishes me for who I am as Rias. He has protected me and saved my life time and time again. Not only me but everyone else too. The way he is attracts people to him; it could be blamed on him being a dragon but I believe it contributes to people being around him. All of my peerage as well as those of us who make up the Occult Research Club and even many more people have all been, in some way, saved by Ise. He shows us to never give up and fight for what you believe in. And he doesn't even like fighting to begin with. He always told me about how he could just live a peaceful life doing ecchi things and for a time I felt bad that maybe I was just a burden to his life with the way I came into and changed it, but he told me otherwise. He said he was happy to have met me and wanted to protect me for the rest of his life. Ise saved everyone, including me.

(Issei's POV)

I left the clubroom and just ended up leaving the school to walk around town; thinking about everything that's going on. My life is going to be so different now. I'm no longer human. From what Buchou told me, I'll end up living for thousands of years unless I'm killed. I'll have to end up watching everyone I care about dying of old age before me. And then there's the revelation that supernatural things are real. I ended up being killed by something I thought only existed in the bible. Then I wake up to find out I died and was brought back to life to be a devil's slave. Not only will I live practically forever, but I have to spend that time dedicated to serving my new master.

After thinking about everything that has happened in the last two days, I decided to just go home. Maybe then I could enjoy some peace and quiet while I get away from all this hidden world stuff. Thinking about it, what am I going to tell my parents? More so, what am I going to say about Buchou and I this morning? What can I say? Before I knew it, I was already outside the door to my house. I might as well just get it over with.

"Tadaima," I said as I walked through the door.

"Okaerinasaimase Ise," came the voice of my mother. "How was your day?"

I walked into the kitchen where I saw her starting to prepare dinner. "It was….well it was something."

She looked at me with a little concern. "Did something happen today? You know you never have to be afraid to tell me anything, anything at all."

"I uh, it's nothing Kaa-san."

"Hmm, well then okay," she said with a smile. "Say honey, where's Rias? I thought she would be with you once you came home."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I don't know where she is, but why would you think she would be with me once I came home?" I asked her as I went the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Well I just thought she would be with you since she's your girlfriend and all."

"GACK!" I started pounding my chest and coughing a bit from choking a little on the water I was drinking. "Girlfriend?! Why would you think she's my girlfriend?!"

"Well you slept together with her. After all, you were still naked this morning when I went to wake you up. You both must have been too exhausted from what you too were doing. Just remember honey, I don't want grandchildren too soon," she said with a smile.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie and tell her I didn't know why we were naked. Buchou said it was to heal the wound I got from Raynare. But if I tell her I don't know then she will think something is up. But we also aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't help but sigh. "Whatever you say Kaa-san."

"Good. Now then, go wash up for dinner since it will be done in a little bit. Oh, and tell Ophis-chan to come down too. She said she would be in your room."

My eyes widened at what she said. "Ophis?" I looked at my mom. That name…..there was only one person I know of with that name. I met her today at the clubroom. I quickly gathered my senses and ran upstairs to my room. I hesitantly turned the knob and pushed the door open. And sure enough, lying on my bed was the gothic Lolita girl I met today who goes by the name Ophis. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

She opened her eyes a lazily got up. Afterwards, she started to rub her eyes almost as if she was…sleeping? She was sleeping on my bed? She looked up at me. "Ise is too loud."

"I don't care! What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here to begin with? And why would my mom allow you to come in?"

"Ise's home is my home."

"No it's not!"

"Yes."

She then laid back down, turned over, and went back to sleep. What the hell is going on? I ran back downstairs and to the kitchen where my mom was. "Kaa-san! What the hell is that girl doing here sleeping in my bed?"

"She is a friend Ise; if she is sleeping then don't be so loud, you might wake Ophis-chan up."

That's it. Today has officially been the weirdest day in my entire life. I decided to just go take a shower and clear my head.

….

….

….

….

….

I didn't understand my family last night. Not only did my mom ask me about where Buchou was, but my dad did as well when he came home from work. They had only met the girl that morning and now where asking about her like they've known her for a while. Then there was Ophis. Not only did my parents not find it weird that she was at the house but they were also perfectly fine with her. They treated her like the daughter they never had and doted on her, offering her treats and dessert. Yeah, I seriously don't understand what's going on. I just got ready for school, grabbed a slice of toast, and headed out the door. With everything that happened last night, it just brought more stuff to add on list of things to think about.

I was so lost in thought; I didn't see where I was going and bumped right into someone. I picked myself up and reached out to the person and apologize when I saw white. I didn't hit my head where I stood up too fast afterwards and saw white. No, the white I saw was surrounded by a teal dress and in-between two white legs. Looking further up, I was met with the face of a European looking, blonde girl. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" as I offered her a hand to help her up.

"It's okay; I should have been paying attention too." She dusted off her dress and fixed the suitcase she had with her. "Ise-san?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part. Can you repeat it?"

She quickly shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Okay then. Did you just move here?"

"Oh, umm yes I did. I was actually heading to a place called Kuoh Academy."

"Really? I'm actually a student there." I put my hand out in front of me. "My name's Hyoudou Issei; call me Ise."

"I'm Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you Ise-san."

We walked to my school and talked along the way. Asia told me she was from Europe and used to be a nun of the church. Along the way, she saw a kid in a park who got a scrape on his knee where he supposedly fell. She immediately rushed over and placed her hands over his knee, which was then engulfed in a warm green light. I looked at her hands and saw two silver rings form on her middle fingers. At once I recognized it as a sacred gear, confirming what Buchou told me about humans being born with them.

During her healing process, I was surprised to hear Asia speak fluent Japanese to the crying boy as he slowly calmed down. Being a devil, I expected the natural ability, Language, to be used to translate anything she said to me into Japanese for me to understand. But when she spoke to the boy and he understood, it showed she actually knew the language. When we continued walking to the school, I asked her how she had a sacred gear as well as knew how to speak Japanese. She told me about her past of being abandoned and then raised by the church, as well as being called a Holy Priestess once her sacred gear was unlocked and had the power to heal anything. As for the Japanese, she told me there was once a time she studied it in hopes of being able to better fit in Japan once she came here.

As fate would have it, we were currently walking through the school gates and, like yesterday, all eyes were on me. Even more so were the comments being thrown again. More people were requesting my death, some called me a pervert again, one about how I blackmailed Asia, and then there was the comment that she was with me because God sent her to purify my perverted nature.

"Well, the office should be inside the building and down the hall. As for me, I have to go take care of something with a club I joined yesterday."

"May I come with you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her question. "Why would you want to come with me? Shouldn't you head to the office? Actually, now that I think about it, shouldn't you have gone ahead to the place you are staying at so you could drop off your luggage?"

"Umm, well I was thinking of maybe looking into the club you are in and maybe joining too. As for my luggage, I can always do that after I finish here."

"Okay then, just follow me to the old school building. My club uses a room there."

We made our way through the crowd and to the old school building. When we got there, we navigated to the club room and I knocked on the door before entering. There at her desk, Buchou was doing some paperwork. "Hey, it's me. Oh, and I brought someone along."

Just then, Buchou looked up from her paperwork to look at me, but then dropped her pen on the floor when she saw Asia. They both looked at each other once they made eye contact. Suddenly, Asia dropped her suitcase and ran up to Buchou and talked her to the ground as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Rias-oneesama!"

"Onee-sama?!" Before me, the girl I just met, Asia, is hugging Buchou who is also…..hugging her back?

"Asia!"

I felt kind of out of place so I did what I thought I should do. "Umm, I'll just go to class since you both look like you need a moment."

I backed out of the room and left.

(Rias' POV)

I was sitting in the clubroom doing some paperwork when I heard a knock at the door and saw Ise walk in. It surprised me a little that he would be here this early in the morning. However, my breath was taken away and I dropped the pen in my hand when I saw who was with Ise. Asia.

I stared at her and before I knew it, she dropped her suitcase and ran at me.

"Rias-oneesama!" She cried out as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Onee-sama?!" I heard Ise asked confused.

"Asia!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Umm, I'll just go to class since you both look like you need a moment," I heard Ise say as he walked out of the room.

Once I felt his aura was a safe distance away outside the building, I looked down at Asia. I then sat up a little as we still held onto each other. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Rias-oneesama, what's going on? Why are we here? And how is Ise-san alive and doesn't remember me?"

I rubbed her back as I answered. "Asia, we are currently in the past. Ophis came to my room when we were at the Gremory castle. She said she had a way for all of us to see and be with Ise again. She casted a spell that sent us back in time. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Gasper, Ophis, and I all have our memories of the future and it looks like you do too. However, Ise doesn't remember any of us." I then felt a frown make its way onto my face. "And worse, Ise is a little different so far."

Asia sat up as she looked at me. "Different how?"

"I may have messed with the timeline and caused it. When he was going to be killed by Raynare, I showed up and interrupted her. She still killed him, but he saw what I was as that fallen angel and I fought. The next morning, instead of being happy to see me lying next to him when he woke up, he freaked out and backed away as he called me a "no good devil" and told me to stay away from him." I could feel tears forming in my eyes that threatened to fall. "When I introduced him to the club, he thought I viewed his as nothing more than a slave to use; a pawn to sacrifice and throw away whenever I want."

"Onee-sama!"Asia started crying after seeing me like this. She pulled me into her embrace and let me cry. "Ise-san is Ise-san, no matter what. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

Her words brought a smile to my face. "Yeah, you're right Asia. Ise will always be Ise." I then became very serious. "Don't worry Asia, I won't let Raynare get to you this time. None of us will."

"I'm not worried about Raynare." I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Even if what happened last time were to happen again, I know that Ise-san will rescue me again along with everyone else. Then I can be together with the club, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onee-sama, and Ise-san once more."

"Don't worry, we can all be a family again. And this time, we will make sure we don't lose Ise." I got up and then helped her up. "We have a lot of things to do, but for now let's go get your uniform."

"Hai Buchou!"

**(A/N): Well everybody, how was this update? Yes, I know, you are probably all like "Screw you" and "It's about time" or something along those lines. YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU? Sorry about that, especially to all my readers. With working and moving to a new state and having to look for a new job and all, life has been hectic. But I now have more free time to focus on my stories. Now this chapter was originally supposed to be longer. And when I say longer, I mean A LOT longer, like 25,000 words long. But I felt that it was kinda too long for one chapter. And since I am still working on the other half with Issei's…powers…and how he will act around everyone, I didn't want to hold off on giving you all an update since I have this part already finished. So I give you this bit first and foremost. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review so I know what you all think of the story or if there is anything I need to work on. Till next update (In a few days).**


End file.
